Silhouettes
by Grandpaf
Summary: Lorsque la mort rôde dans les plaines désertes, les hommes s'en tiennent à leur volonté de survivre. Ils s'en tiennent grâce à leurs relations entre-eux, à l'amitié puis à l'espoir du monde meilleur. Courtes fictions mettant en scène O'Brian et Ed, j'ai voulu mettre en évidence une relation qui est bien plus complexe qu'on ne le croit, bien plus humaine! (Romance possible...)


Silhouettes

À l'extérieur, la pluie bat les pierres qui jonchent la bordure de la route, celles qui n'ont plus jamais été déplacé et qui ne le seront peut-être plus jamais. L'idée d'une éternité dans cette pierre, dans leur ordre même, effrayait parfois Ed. Préférant jeter l'espoir dans ses sens, il se couvre de cette protection contre l'implacable incertitude que le temps viendrait à changer. Il désire si ardemment qu'un rayon de changement vienne à lui, que ses réflexions pessimistes s'envolent. Mais elles reviennent toujours. Toujours. C'était le fond du garçon, encore troublé par l'image sublimée de la mort et de ses volontés. Alors, peut-être que les pierres ne seront plus jamais dispersées par les mains de l'être humain, plus jamais. Rien dans ce monde ne changera, ni aujourd'hui ni demain. Ça, Ed en était effrayé comme il n'avait jamais été effrayé dans sa vie. Pourtant il y avait ceux qui se tordaient contre le destin, comme les hommes que l'on a bâillonnés et attachés au poteau de la mort et du supplice…

Parmi ces personnes qui n'ont point peur de mourir ou de vivre qui entrave cette réalité, il y en a une qui puise sa force à partir de sa conscience de saint, sa force de l'esprit. Celle même qui s'assoit à la droite de Ed sous la tente et qui ne dit point mot. O'Brian regarde la pluie lui aussi, contemplant les changements et le toujours gris dans le ciel. Maintenant une année entière prisonnier de la douleur des hommes, de la cause leur torpeur qui avait invoqué le désastre! Une année entière, ce n'est pas beaucoup dans le cours de la Terre, mais les années à venir ne sont pas certaines et Dieu sait l'histoire du monde à venir. Si la passion tantôt mauvaise des hommes qui les animait parfois jusqu'au meurtre n'avait pas été ainsi, il n'y en aurait pas eu d'apocalypse. Ou peut-être aurait-ce été autre chose de tout aussi terrible? Ed était d'accord avec O'Brian sur ce point; le désastre aurait pu être différent, voir bien pire. Ils restaient eux, au moins! Mais ils avaient récolté la terrible solitude sur Terre.

_O'Brian_ : Tu n'as pas dit un seul mot de la journée Ed. Depuis des heures tu fixes le sillage des poussières dans le ciel.

_Ed_ : Je vais bien capitaine.

_O'Brian_ : Vraiment? Je n'en suis pas si certain. Demain nous reprendrons la marche, nous allons continuer dans la direction que nous avons prise. Il y a surement travail à faire plus loin, à des ruines qui sait?

_Ed_ : Des ruines, il n'y a que ça, vous savez. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre autour de nous et vous, vous gardez toujours la force d'avancer, peu importe l'obstacle.

Le garçon continue à se perdre dans le ciel qui remue, qui éclate dans une symphonie de pleurs vers la terre. Il y a quelque chose de triste à voir à travers cette scène, là où il ne pousse presque plus rien, là où la nuit règne presque continuellement. O'Brian voulait vaincre ce torrent, mais y avait-il raison d'en penser ainsi?

_O'Brian_ : Je ne sais pas Ed, temps et aussi longtemps que nous en soyons capables. Moi je vais le faire, aller jusqu'au bout.

Ces mots affirmèrent tout l'idéal de l'homme, d'une certaine obstination pour le souverain bien. Ed trouvait, et ce depuis qu'il connut O'Brian, fort admirable ce courage, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que cela ne servirait peut-être pas à grand-chose. La justice n'est pas blanche ou noire, dit-on et la sensibilité d'un finit par se retourner contre les autres.

_Ed_ : Puis j'irai avec vous. J'irai jusqu'au bout du monde en votre présence, monsieur. Lorsque vous m'avez secouru des brigands et que j'ai aperçu votre visage pour la première fois, j'ai su à ce moment que je désirais rester à vos côtés. Non, ce n'est pas que je me sens obligé, mais j'en ai envie, tout simplement.

L'ami frotte sa joue, réalisant que la pilosité commence peu à peu à repousser. Mais l'herbe elle, ne pousse plus ou reste craintive dans les secrets du sol. La pilosité de O'Brian à son visage témoignait d'une route tortueuse où la vertu fait face au plus grand vice : celle de naître là où la mort rôde. Puis encore, cette même mort n'a pas tué O'Brian ni Ed. Elle ne les a pas jetés à la Géhenne, elle les a peut-être rendus plus fort. Mais à quel prix?

_O'Brian_ : Ed, tu sais que le chemin que j'ai choisi est peut-être le plus difficile. Je ne peux pas te le cacher. C'est vrai, nous pourrions pratiquer les enlèvements, le vol, même le meurtre. Nous pourrions vivre sous les vices comme bien d'autres en sont obligés. Ils en sont obligés pour survivre. Je les plains pour cela.

_Ed_ : Vous avez grand cœur, monsieur.

_O'Brian : _Peut-être trop tu sais. Les crimes que j'ai vus lors de notre voyage me possèdent la nuit. J'en ai mal à mourir. La vertu, peu importe ce qu'elle est, peut faire souffrir. J'aurais très bien pu me suicider Ed.

La bouche ouverte, suspendue à cette réalité, Ed voulu placer des mots. Il voulut peut-être y déposer des consolations ou des appels à la raison, mais O'Brian le lui interdit.

_O'Brian : _Ne commente pas ce genre d'acte! Il y en a plusieurs se jette eux-mêmes vers le décès, considérant que le monde d'après est peut-être le meilleur des mondes. Ce n'est pas difficile d'en juger en regardant celui que toi et moi essayons de préserver.

Les yeux continuent à arpenter les plaines vides et les forêts disparues.

_Ed :_ Vous avez raison capitaine, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Mais il y a quelque chose en dedans de moi qui m'empêche de concevoir cette option. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est puissant comme émotion. Elle va au-delà de la douleur. J'ai la volonté de vivre.

_O'Brian :_ Moi aussi, je veux vivre Ed. Mais je ne peux pas prédire le lendemain ni les jours d'après. Tu le sais toi aussi.

La volonté de vivre est un bien grand mot, une bien grande puissance comme Ed l'a si bien dit. Mais cette puissance voit son origine à bien des égards. Elle ne nait pas seule, mais est plutôt accrochée à un autre désir. Parfois l'on parle de l'amour, parfois de la puissance. Tout forme la volonté, cette route vers le changement qui longe les sentiments d'espérance. Ce que l'on est décide de ce que l'on fait. O'Brian tient à la vie grâce aux autres qu'il aime, qu'il sauve de la mort. Ed l'a sauvé en quelque sorte et le capitaine sait que même ce tout petit morceau de casse-tête fait la différence entre l'abandon et le mouvement. Sa main sur l'épaule d'Ed, ils se transmettent l'un l'autre cette volonté de vivre.


End file.
